Special Class
by Matt Magnet
Summary: Another MITM fic...please review it!
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: This is just another reminder for those of you like Tobias Darkwalker. Although constructive criticism is okay, flames are not! I don't appreciate getting reviews from mean spirited, cowardly people who are just trying to piss me off and/or hurt my feelings. I mean, I work really hard on these things. Thanx to all those nice peeps out there, who actually do like my ficsJ.

# Special Class Part 1

** **

"Hi Mom," Malcolm, Reese, and Dewey called as they entered their house. They were all tired; school had been particularly grueling that day. The boys grabbed cookies from the cupboard, and sat down at the kitchen table to enjoy their after school snack.

"Malcolm, your teacher called today," Lois sat down at the table across from Malcolm. "She said you didn't turn in an assignment."

"She did? Did you know that Reese's teacher sent home _another _note? She wants to meet with you and Dad," hastily, Malcolm attempted to divert his mother's wrath onto his older brother.

"Another meeting? Reese, what am I going to do with you?" Lois sighed. 

"I'm sorry Mom. It's just because I beat up this kid, but I only did it because he was making fun of Malcolm!" explained Reese.

"No he wasn't! You beat him up because he refused to give you his lunch!" said Malcolm.

"But-but-but," Reese stammered. He was beginning to see the steam coming out of Lois's ears. Her face was turning an unpleasant shade of red. Reese sighed, and prepared himself for what followed. He thought that Lois would scream at him, as she usually did.

But Lois didn't yell and scream. She merely sighed, and walked away. And as Lois trudged wearily into her bedroom, Reese observed an emotion in her face that he had never seen before. Disappointment. 

***

The next day, Hal and Lois were sitting inside the office of Reese's teacher, Mrs. Kaiser. Mrs. Kaiser was an old, British, no-nonsense sort of woman. Her steel gray hair, horn rimmed glasses, and bland clothing made her look like a very stern owl. Mrs. Kaiser was known as the meanest teacher in the school. One time, she kicked a boy out of her classroom because he sneezed. She got her claim to fame for her infamous binder checks. She would hold up a student's binder, and shake it. If any papers fell out, Mrs. Kaiser would rip the rest of the papers out of the poor kid's binder, and throw them around the room. The unfortunate student was then given detention for a month. Needless to say, Reese hated her.

Hal and Lois glanced around Mrs. Kaiser's office nervously. Unlike their home, it was completely spotless and sterile. It looked like a hospital. Reese's parents immediately felt uneasy.

Mrs. Kaiser cleared her throat, and looked disdainfully at Lois and Hal. "Your son has given me no end of trouble."

"Yeah, he's sure got some spirit," chuckled Hal.

"Not just 'some spirit'! Reese disrupts my class every single day! He never pays any attention, and flunks every single test I give! Something must be done about that boy!" Mrs. Kaiser announced, slamming a ruler on her desk angrily.

"What do you propose we do?" Lois asked her.

"I've had Ross-"

"Reese! Our son's name is Reese!" yelled Lois. She had hated this woman since the moment she had laid eyes on her.

"Like it matters. I've had Reese take an IQ test. He tested very low. I've decided that the best thing to do is to put him in the Special Class."

"The special class? You mean for the idiots? My son is not an idiot!" roared Lois.

"We don't call them idiots, they prefer to be known as the learning impaired. And Reese is undoubtedly one of them," Mrs. Kaiser smiled at Hal and Lois. She enjoyed their reaction very much.

"I refuse to have Reese put in a class with the stupid kids!" Hal yelled.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do. Reese starts in the Special Class tomorrow morning. Good day, I trust you can find your own way out." With a malicious grin, Mrs. Kaiser glided out of the room, leaving Hal and Lois staring at each other angrily. There truly was nothing they could do to help the situation. Reese would have to go to the Special Class.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: Thanx to those of you who are nice enough to actually pay attention to my author's notes. I really do appreciate your input and reviews, especially if it's good! Just kidding. Seriously though, I'm glad that most of you like my humble little fics. It means a lot to me. Thanx for being more mature than those losers who write the flamesJ.

# Special Class Part 2

** **

"Reese, I'm afraid your father and I have some bad news for you," Lois said, when Reese walked in the door. After the awful meeting with Mrs. Kaiser that morning, Hal and Lois had decided it would be best if they told their son right away what the malicious teacher was doing to him.

"What'd I do?" inquired Reese suspiciously.

"Well, we met with Mrs. Kaiser today. She has decided to move you into a different class."

"What class?" 

"Um," Lois swallowed the lump in her throat, and glanced quickly at Hal. "The Special Class."

"The Special Class?! But Mom, that's where the crazy kids go!" Reese yelled.

"I'm so sorry honey, but there's nothing we could do! We tried, but it's hopeless." Lois felt her heart breaking for her second eldest son.

"Your teacher's a real bitch!" announced Hal.

"Hal!" 

"Well, I'm sorry Lois, but she is. There's no nicer to say it. It's not my fault she's got a stick up her ass! I'm proud that you survived in that classroom for so long, Reese." Hal left the room after noticing the murderous looks his wife was shooting towards him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad," Lois reached out and awkwardly patted Reese's arm. It was an unfamiliar gesture; the family was not big on touchy-feely motions.

Reese ignored his mother and stomped off to his room. He slammed the door loudly behind him. For the next hour, Reese proceeded to demolish everything breakable that lay in his path. After an hour of destruction, Reese collapsed wearily and angrily onto his bed, where he lay, face down, for the rest of the day.

***

"Reese! Get up! It's time for school," Lois yanked the covers off of Reese's bed, and pulled open the curtains to let the streaming sunlight in.

"Mom, I don't feel so good," groaned Reese. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you're going have to go to Special Class sometime. You can't just lie in your bed and ignore reality for the rest of your life. I'm taking breakfast off the table in 5 minutes, so get your butt out of bed." Lois walked out of the room, ignorant to her son's pleas.

When Reese finally got the courage to get out of bed and enter the kitchen, Malcolm and Dewey averted their eyes. Lois had already informed that if they made fun of Reese, they would be punished like they'd been punished before.

The family ate their meal in silence. For once, there was no food throwing, no disgusting noises, and no loud and inappropriate jokes. The three boys simply and quietly ate their French toast, grabbed their backpacks, and trudged silently off to school.

With each step that he took, the sense of dread harboring in Reese's stomach grew to enormous proportions. By the time he arrived at school, his hands and face were sweating. Reese had never felt so tense before.

When Reese arrived at his classroom, he entered and approached Mrs. Kaiser. "Mrs. Kaiser? I know I'm supposed to be in the Special Class, but I don't know what room it's in."

"It's 4 doors down on the left. You'll know it because of the big rainbow poster that's on the door."

"Thanks Mrs. Kaiser." Reese sighed, and walked 4 doors down. Mrs. Kaiser was right; along with the giant rainbow was a huge sun and moon. It was too cheerful. Reese felt like he was going to hurl.

Nevertheless, Reese somehow managed to summon up the courage to step inside. A smiling dark haired woman gestured him inside. "Hello Reese, I'm Mrs. Lapidese."

"Yeah, whatever," said Reese, sullenly sliding into an empty desk. The start of class bell rang.

"All right class, today we have a new friend joining us! Everyone give a big hello to Reese!" chirped Mrs. Kaiser.

"Hi Reese!" the class chorused. Reese rolled his eyes.

"Now, open your books to page 12. If I remember correctly, yesterday we talked about the letter 'L' so today we're doing 'M'! Does anybody know how we write the letter 'M'?" Mrs. Lapidese asked the class. 

Reese couldn't believe it. This is what he would have to put up with? These kids were freaks! They actually made him look smart! 

For the rest of the morning, the class had a scintillating discussion about the letter "M". Finally, it was time for lunch. Reese unhappily discovered that since he was now in the Special Class, none of his old friends wanted to sit with him. Poor Reese sadly ate his lunch all by himself.

***

A week later, Reese felt like he was being tortured. He had never been put through something so agonizingly boring before. Even though the class had moved on the exciting number 14, Reese was still unhappy. He wished that he could be back in his own class.

That Wednesday, Reese went to the Special Class, only to see that there was no one there. He walked back to his classroom, and over to Mrs. Kaiser.

"Mrs. Kaiser? I went into the Special Class today, but no one was there," he said.

"Oh, it's you. Mrs. Lapidese is sick, so I guess I'm stuck with you today. Maybe if you do a good job, I'll reconsider about your staying into the Special Class permanently." Mrs. Kaiser turned away and continued writing on the blackboard.

Reese's head was whirling with excitement. _Oh yes! I might not have to stay in that hellhole! But how do I convince Mrs. Kaiser that I'm smart? I've got it! I'll try really hard! I'll raise my hand for every question, and I won't get into any fights. That's got to work!_

For the rest of the day, Reese was true to his word. He raised his hand for every question, although he never got one right answer. Reese cooperated with his peers, and was even friendly to kids he that he had beaten into a bloody pulp a few days before. Mrs. Kaiser had no ammunition against Reese. He was trying hard, and acting perfectly.

At the end of the day, Mrs. Kaiser called Reese up to her desk. "I've changed my mind about you. I suppose that you may continue to stay in this class, as long as you don't give me any more trouble. Have you learned your lesson?"

"I sure have, Mrs. Kaiser! I won't be trouble anymore!" exclaimed Reese. He skipped joyfully outside, and then turned and threw a stink bomb into the classroom behind him. The sound of Mrs. Kaiser shrieking in horror and anger was music to Reese's ears.


End file.
